


Homecoming

by PockyKai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyKai/pseuds/PockyKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SEQUAL TO RUNAWAY] Managing to tell Nino about her pregnancy, Noriko & Nino are put to the test with Noriko hormones and cravings all over the place and Nino panicking about not being good with children. Not only that, but Nino has been asked to take part in a new drama. Add in having to tell the In-laws about the pregnancy, can the couple overcome the trails that lay ahead of them?</p>
<p>On the other side, Sakurai Sho has just found out that he has a new next door neighbour, a half foreigner at that named Elle. After finding out that Elle is an English/art teacher, Sho mentioned that he’s wanted to learn English for a while, so she takes it upon herself to tutor him. Will it just be English he’s learning or will he gain something more from this sudden arrangement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 [Nino & Noriko]

_Homecoming:_ _Nino & Noriko Side._

Chapter 1

Noriko had managed to snap herself out of her shocked state and moved over to the sofa with Usagi and Hanako. They just sat in silence for a while watching TV, it was after the 4th time the advert for Goon nappy’s came on TV that Noriko broke the silence she had created. “How the hell do I tell my idol boyfriend, that I’m pregnant with his child?” she asked the other 2 girls sitting next to her.

Hanako spoke first “Well, With Nino, it’s probably best to just come out and say it. I’ve noticed he doesn’t like people to go around things when explaining something to him.” Noriko looked at Usagi for her opinion, and the woman just nodded in acceptance of Hanako’s way “Hanako-chan’s right Nori-chan, Nino’s not one who likes to beat around the bush, and he would probably get more worried if you did. Its best just to tell him as soon as you next see him.” She said gripping one of Noriko’s hands, whilst Hanako did the same to the other.

Noriko looked at both of them in thanks, she knew Nino wouldn’t break up with her over something like this, he wasn’t that heartless. But she still had that little bit of fear, but the support of her friends made her feel immensely better about the whole situation. The girls decided to try and get Noriko’s mind off of things for a while and suggested they bake a cake. Noriko laughed at the suggestion but nodded. Baking a cake sounded like fun.

A while later, after the cake had been made, and the girls each had a piece, Noriko wanted some custard with hers, Usagi wanted Cream and Hanako wanted some Ice cream, so they took a little detour to the convenient store across the road. As she was browsing the sweets section, her phone started to ring, she looked at the name that appeared across the screen, and her eyes widened. She rushed over to Usagi who was with Hanako in the ice cream section, and handed her phone over to her. Usagi looked confused but then saw the caller ID and nodded, answering the phone.

 “Moshi Moshi, Nori-chan’s phone.” “Eh? Kuro-chan? Where’s Riko-chan?” came the confused voice of Nino down the phone making Usagi stifle her giggle. “Ne Nori-chan’s asleep at the moment, you want me to go and wake her?” she lied looking at Noriko who was grinning slightly, knowing that Nino wouldn’t want to wake her. “Ah… Iie, Just tell her I called ne? Ah before I go, Kuro-chan, is Noriko feeling better?” Usagi had to pause before answering, not wanting to tell him the truth but also not wanting to lie to him again either. “Eh…. Well she’s feeling a bit better I suppose, but still not all right, don’t worry Nino-kun~ well look after her until you come back.” She could almost feel the worried look she knew he was giving down the phone “Ah Hai Hai, Arigatou Kuro-chan.” “No problem Nino-kun~ you better be taking care of Satoshi too!” Nino let out a chuckle over the phone “Hai Hai~ the old man’s half asleep in my lap at the moment.” Usagi pouted slightly and Nino must have known she was as he chuckled again down the phone. The two said their goodbyes and Usagi gave Noriko back her phone.

“Arigatou Usa-chan.” Noriko said. Usagi nodded “Noriko, when the time actually comes, please promise me that you will tell him and not bail out?” Noriko nodded “I Promise Usagi-chan.” Usagi smiled at her friend and then tugged her over to the checkout where Hanako was waiting for them with the basket full of snacks and toppings for their cake.

The next day the girls had all booked the day off and decided to go out and do a bit of shopping. After buying a few new items of clothing, and ordering a set of draws for Noriko (she had wanted them for holding her fabric is what she said at the time) they walked to a coffee shop. Just as they were about to go in, Hanako noticed a baby clothing shop next to the coffee shop. Hanako suggested they go in and take a look; Noriko rolled her eyes but nodded, knowing she wasn’t going to buy anything until she told Nino.

They walked around the shop bathed in white overly cutesy stuff; in all honesty Noriko couldn’t stand it. Why did people deem it necessary to give everything to children in one of three colours, if it was a boy then it had to be blue, if it was a girl it had to be pink, if they didn’t know it had to be cream. Noriko swore she was just going to make all of her child’s clothes.

Usagi could see Noriko cringing and laughed knowing what was going through her head. Hanako pouted, she knew Noriko just as much as Usagi and knew what was going through her head. “Noriko-chaaan! Promise me if I buy you something for the baby you will accept it?” she asked, pout still on her face; Noriko looked over at Hanako with a smile “of course Hana-chan, as long as it’s not some plain colour or something that make the child look like some sort of marshmallow.” Noriko said with a cringe at the image. Usagi couldn’t help but laugh, and Hanako joined in the laughter.

They decided to leave the store, just for Noriko’s sake and go and get that coffee (well Juice for Noriko) next door. They sat down, drank and had a chat when Hanako realised something “Nori-chan… where’s Coco-chan?” just realising she hadn’t seen the dog since the boys had started their tour. Noriko looked surprised “Eh? Ma-kun didn’t tell you? Every time one of the boy’s tours starts he takes Coco-chan down to his family and she stays there until the tours finished. He does it anytime he knows he’s going to be away for a long period of time, if he knows it’s going to be a couple of days or something I usually look after her or if I can’t he asks one of his other friends.” Hanako nodded, slightly amazed that Aiba could be so organised when it came to Coco-chan.

The morning flowed along, with a few interruptions here and there from Usagi’s fan’s wanting an autograph, which she had to turn down as her company was like JE in that sense. She was only allowed to give out autographs at fan meetings and specialised events. Other than that they had a fun day out together.

They decided to have a special dinner that evening and go for dinner at Aiba’s parent’s restaurant over in Chiba. Noriko didn’t drive, however, Usagi and Hanako did. Noriko knew Aiba’s parents as they came down to visit Aiba every now and then, and Aiba brought her up to his family house occasionally. She decided she better make a reservation as she knows how fast the restaurant gets booked up.

Watching Usagi and Hanako lay out all their new outfits, Noriko smiled and took out her phone, dialling the number on the fridge for the Aiba Family home. The phone rang for a few seconds before a female voice picked up “Moshi Moshi, Aiba Residence.” “Ah Haruka-san, Its Noriko.” “Noriko-chan! How lovely it is to hear from you, Daijoubu Desu ka?” Noriko debated whether to tell her about her situation, but thought against it in the end; she honestly didn’t want anyone else to now until she told Nino.

“Hai Daijoubu desu! Are you okay?” A light chuckle similar to Aiba’s airy laugh flowed down the phone “Hai, I’m wonderful. Now what can I do for you my dear?” Noriko smiled, Haruka was just as optimistic and happy as her son, and never failed to make her smile “I was just wondering, are there any free tables at Keikarou left? The girls are trying to keep my occupied whilst Ma-kun and the boys are on tour and we thought it might be nice to have a special dinner this evening.” Another airy chuckle filter through the phone “Of course my dear, There always a table available for you and your friends. If you like you can stay round the house instead of having to drive home in the evening?” Haruka offered the girl. Noriko’s eyes widened “Eh Hontou? We don’t want to intrude or anything…” Noriko could imagine the smile on the woman’s face as she shook her head whilst talking to her “Iie, you wouldn’t be intruding, It would be nice to have girls in the house for once” The Elder woman responded.

Noriko giggled and nodded even though the woman couldn’t see her “Okay Haruka-san we’ll stay.” Noriko said with a smiled, ignoring the curious looks that Hanako & Usagi were giving her. “Yatta! Okay then, I better go now to make sure the rooms are ready, I’ll see you later Noriko-chan.” “Ja Ne Haruka-san.”  Noriko said hanging up the phone then turning to face her friends. “Okay, Haruka-san said there’s a table free for us, and ask if we could stay round her house as she didn’t really want us to drive home in the dark.” The other 2 girls looked surprised at that but nodded, Though Hanako had a heavy blush on her face, which made Noriko and Usagi grin “Oh yeah this is your first time meeting the in laws ne Hanako?” Noriko said with a giggle at the glare Hanako gave her.

Usagi giggled and then rolled her eyes at the two, “Anyways if were staying then we better go get ready and pack a bag to bring down with us.” She said dragging the two girls into Noriko’s bedroom where there futons were laid out. The girls packed a bag, getting interrupted halfway through from a picture message from Ohno that showed a phone charm with a fish’s tail with angel wings at the top of it with a message underneath reading ‘do you think Usagi would like this?’ Noriko giggled and showed the picture to the girls which made Hanako ‘awww’ and Usagi blush and nod. Noriko replied with a picture message of a blushing but smiling Usagi back to Ohno with the comment of ‘Hai, I’m sure she’ll love it hehe’. Ohno messaged her back with a smiling picture of Nino eating his bento, which made Noriko laugh.

Once they were finished they put the bag full of their things into Usagi’s car and set out to drive to Keikarou and the Aiba family house. Noriko had fallen asleep in the car so she was surprised when she woke up and they were already there. “Eh…? Were here already…” she muttered to herself getting out of the car. Usagi had parked the car outside the house, which was behind the restaurant itself, (Noriko had told her earlier) so the trio, walked up to the door and rung the bell.

A tall lady who looked quite young, and a lot like Aiba, greeted them at the door. “Noriko-chan! I’m so happy you decided to stay! Ooo and these must be your friends, Usagi-chan and Hanako-chan am I right?” The 3 girls giggled at nodded, the lady was so much like her son.  Usagi smiled and pointed at herself then at Hanako “I’m Kuroshino Usagi, Hajimemashite, and that over there is Hitsugaya Hanako.” She said with a small bow, Hanako following with a small ‘Hajimemashite’ of her own, which made Haruka smiled to herself. “Ah so you’re Hanako, My son talks so much about you! I must get out the baby photos later!” she said making Hanako blush and the other girls giggle.

Haruka let everyone in the house and showed them to their rooms. The Aiba household was big enough that everyone had their own rooms, As Both Aiba and his younger brother had moved out of the house, both of their rooms, whilst would always be there rooms, were used as guest bedrooms. Hanako had Aiba’s room, Usagi was in Yusuke’s and Noriko was in the spare. Haruka told them they were booked into dinner for 7:00, so they had about an hour to spare. Both Hanako and Aiba’s father, Akio were in the restaurant working, Hanako had waited in the house for them to arrive and then went over to the restaurant.

They all decided to hang out in Aiba’s room, where Hanako was staying for the evening, and chat until it was time to go down for dinner. As soon as it was time, they walked down into the restaurant and queued up for a bit until Hanako greeted them, “Ah girls~ there you are, looking as lovely as you were earlier.” She said with a smile at the trio. The girls smiled back and thanked the elder woman. “Okay your table is this way and I shall be your waitress this evening.” Hanako announced, in a sort of teenage girl voice making the girls giggle again.

She led the girls to their table and took their order, she told them she would bring it as soon as possible and even though she would love to stay and chat, she wouldn’t be able to hold a full conversation until the restaurant closed this evening. The girls laughed and nodded, understating her reasoning and let the woman get back on with her job.

He seemed to be a kind man, however quite strict, one of those, I make the rules and you’ll live by them kind of men.   




The girls didn’t mind however, as the man became more and more relaxed around them as the evening went on. Sometime during the evening, when the previously mentioned baby pictures came out, Usagi left to answer a call, and Noriko managed to snap a photo of Hanako with Haruka and Akio looking through the pictures with a smile on her face. She grinned whilst doing so and sent the picture straight to Aiba, with the note ‘ _looks like your folks and Hana-chii are getting along well with your baby pictures~_ ’ she didn’t expect a reply till tomorrow, as he was on stage at the moment, but she giggled as she could just imagine the response.

The next day came and they went back home. Hanako and Usagi had to leave that evening as they had work the next day, but luckily, the boys arrived back that night for their 2 week break until there last tour dates in Sapporo.

Nino had texted her telling her he would have been round this evening, but he was just too tired to even move, so he would be coming round tomorrow afternoon and spending the day round . Noriko was so nervous about tomorrow that her hands were shaking as she texted back her reply.

As soon as she sent the message Aiba walked through the door, partially glaring at her. “NORIKO-CHAN!!!!” Noriko turned to look at the man who had just half shouted her name across the room. Noticing his expression, she giggled knowing exactly what he was going to say. Aiba was never one to be able to hold a glare, so inevitably it turned into a pout, making Noriko giggle that much more. “Mouuuuuu~ Noriko-chan! Why did you let them show her those pictures…? No Wait! Why were you there in the first place???” Aiba looked so confused and adorable that Noriko couldn’t help but take pity on the man. “We wanted to have a special meal out, so I called up Haruka-san to see if there was a table available at Keikarou, there was and she offered for us to stay round that evening instead of driving all the way home at night.” She explained.

Aiba sighed and accepted the explanation, although the pout never left his face and he muttered all the way to his bedroom about ‘ _how am I going to face Hanako-chan now?_ ’ which made Noriko giggle once again. Noriko remembering the text message from Nino, felt the nervous feeling coming back, she knew she would have to tell him tomorrow. She didn’t want to wait until the tour was finished, she didn’t think she could wait that long. She would more than likely never tell him if she didn’t tomorrow.

The next day came around pretty quickly, luckily for her, Aiba had said he needed to pop round Sho’s for a while to pick something up and probably wouldn’t be back until the evening. That calmed her a little; at least she would be able to tell Nino without telling Aiba too.

She had gone out that morning to buy some fresh food to make lunch and dinner for her and Nino, (and probably some for Aiba too when he came home just so he didn’t complain) and buy the time she came back, Nino was already standing outside the door. She had barely seen him since the tour started and her heart sped up just looking at his relaxed form standing outside the apartment. She walked up beside him and poked him in the side, which made him jump and turn around to stare at her with wide eyes.

Noriko giggled at the look “Your early Kazu-kun.” She said with a smile whilst opening the door to let them both into the apartment. Once they were in and the door was shut, Nino enveloped her in a hug from behind nuzzling the top of her head. Noriko sighed softly with a smile, broke out of his arms to place the shopping bags on the floor and turn around to give him a proper hug, to which he returned. “Missed you Riko-chan…” Noriko looked up at the older man and leaned up slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. “Missed you too Kazu-kun…” she mumbled through the kiss.

The broke away and after taking off their shoes, they entered the apartment fully. “Kazu-kun, do you want a drink?” Nino shook his head, declining the offer; Noriko shrugged and made a cup of tea for herself instead. Once she was finished she sat down on the sofa next to her boyfriend and snuggled up to him as he place and arm around her shoulders. “Ne, Riko-chan… are you feeling better now?” He questioned the younger girl.

Noriko became tense as soon as the words left Nino’s mouth, and Nino felt it. “Noriko…What wrong?” he asked seriously, knowing from the tenseness that something big was bothering his girlfriend. Noriko knew that this was her chance to tell him, but in all honestly she felt like she was about to throw up from nervousness. She turned to look at Nino who had a worried look in his eyes “Daijoubu desu ka?” he asked again. Noriko took a deep breath in and looked Nino straight in the eyes.

“I…I…I’m… Pregnant Kazunari.” She stuttered out. Nino knew not to ask whether she was joking or not, she would never joke about something like this. He knew he was the father, there was no way Noriko would cheat on him, but that didn’t make him any less panicky about the situation, if anything it only encouraged the panic.

Noriko’s eyes widened when she saw Nino start to hyperventilate, remembering a TV show she watched ages ago, she jumped up out of the seat looking for any kind of paper bag she might have lying around. Once she found one she rushed back over to Nino and handed it to him instructing him to try and take deep breaths. If you were an outside looking in, not knowing why Nino was in such a state, the picture of him breathing into a paper bag and Noriko instructing him on what to do could have been quite humorous.

Once he started to calm down Noriko looked as if she was going to cry. Nino just placed the paper bag down on the side and brought the girl into a hug with a small sigh. “Noriko, don’t worry I’m not mad or anything, I’m just surprised.  We’ll get through this together ne?” hearing his words of comfort, Noriko finally broke down and started crying into Nino’s chest.

Nino just sighed softly again, murmuring words of comfort in her ear and rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. Once she had calmed down she sat down next to him on the sofa and they started to discuss how things were going to work out.  “What about your work Kazu? If they find out…” Noriko started looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face. “Riko-chan, it will be fine, Manager-san already knows about us dating, so does Johnny-san… I can’t say that they won’t be angry,   but I really doubt I’ll lose my job over this. If a member of Arashi suddenly is kicked out of the group, the amount of backlash that would have on the company would be unbelievable…” Nino explained to his worried girlfriend.




Noriko looked calmer at the news that Nino wouldn’t lose his job because of the baby, but they still had a lot more things to talk about. They talked things over for about an hour until Noriko’s belly interrupted them and made Nino laugh. The pair walked over to the kitchen and Nino sat at the bar and watched while Noriko made some lunch/dinner. “So Riko-chan, I know that the girls know, but how are we gonna tell the guys….especially Jun about the Baby?” As he was talking, he didn’t notice the front door open and Aiba walking in freezing at the words.

“What baby?”

 

End Chapter 1

 

WHAAAA HOOOO HOMECOMING HAS STARTED!!!!!

Alright, the next chapter won’t be chapter 2 to this it will be Chapter 1 to Sho’s story, and then Chapter 3 will be Chapter 2 to Nino and Noriko’s story. That’s how this fics going to go, and occasionally there might be interruptions from side story’s from the other pairings too… which is why I get the feeling this fic is going to be kinda loooong xD but I get the feeling that you guys don’t mind that ne? :D

Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to Noriko and Nino’s Story.

Sho’s will be up soon! :D


	2. Chapter 1 [Sho & Elle]

_Homecoming:_   _Sho & Elle Side._

Chapter 1

For the most part, the trip home from Fukuoka was rather boring, well besides the part of the trip where Aiba was panicking about how he was going to be able to face Hanako after her seeing his baby photos. Other than that, Ohno was asleep, As usual. Nino was playing his DS, As usual. And Jun… well Jun appeared to be sleeping, however Sho came to realise over the years of knowing him, that he was more than likely replying there concert over in his head and figuring out what could be done better next time.

Sho however was looking out the window at the passing scenery in thought. It had been about half a year or so since he decided to give up on Noriko. However apparently his feelings didn’t want to go away so quickly. It still hurt to look at Noriko and Nino when they were together and he was around. He had a feeling Nino knew about his feelings, and he was glad he hadn’t said anything if he did  _‘but if he knew than shouldn’t he try to be at least a bit more considerate?’_ Sho thought to himself. H let out a sigh when he realised he was being ridiculous ‘ _there a couple Sho… that’s what couples do, you can’t expect them not to act like a couple in front of you just because you still have feeling for Noriko…_ ’ he thought again with another small sigh.

He could feel Jun’s stare upon him, figuring it was because of his sighing he just ignored it and continued staring out the window in a daze for the rest of the ride home. They arrived at Jun’s apartment complex first and dropped him off, Then Nino’s and Ohno’s and then Aiba’s, who he vaguely heard shout something about how he was going to visit tomorrow morning. Then finally he was dropped off outside his apartment complex. Thanking the driver and picking up his bags, Sho walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment.

Looking over to the apartment to the left of his he saw that there were lights on “Ano…I could have sworn that apartment was empty… did someone move in whilst I was away?” Sho muttered to himself whilst unlocking the door to his own apartment. After taking off his shoes at the door way, Sho made a beeline for his room and literally collapsed on his bed as soon as he reached it.

~Next morning~

Sho groaned as he was awoken from his sleep by a constant knocking on his door. “The hell?” he groaned getting up out of bed to answer the door. He was greeted by a grinning Aiba wearing a hat and sun glasses. “Aiba-chan… why so early?”  Sho groaned putting a hand through his hair. Aiba grinned further “Nino was coming round to visit Noriko, so I figured I better get out of there as soon as possible really.” Sho tried not to flinch at the mention of the couple, but the shoulder pat from Aiba told him, it must have shown on his face.

As he moved to let Aiba in he saw a figure coming out of the apartment next to his. The figure looked to be a young woman, in her early 20’s with long wavy brown hair. She turned around and noticed him looking curiously in her direction. She looked back with a smile, “Ohayou gozaimasu.” She said politely. He smile seemed to be as contagious as Aiba’s and he felt himself smiling back and responding “Ohayou gozaimasu.”  The woman looked like she wanted to say more, but she took a quick glance at her watch she cursed in English, bowed politely, then rushed towards the stairs.

Sho didn’t realise that Aiba had poked his head out behind him, until he spoke. “Uwa~ Sho-chan! You new neighbour is cute!” Sho jumped at the sound of his friend’s voice and turned towards the grinning man. Sho rolled his eyes, sighed and pulled the younger man back into his apartment.

Aiba pouted at being ignored “Mou… Sho-chan! Why are you so grumpy this morning?” He asked the elder man. Sho’s eyes twitched as he walked over to his coffee machine. “Maybe its because I was awoke from a much needed sleep, at a time that is way too early for a day off.” Sho said sending a pointed looks in Aiba’s direction, who just pouted further.

Offering the younger man a coffee, Sho leaned up against the counter “So Aiba-chan, what are you doing here again?” he asked looking over at the brunette who was looking at him over the back of his sofa. “welll~ I told Noriko-chan that I had to pick up something I had forgotten from you, but it was kinda an excuse to get out of the house… cause… well… you know….” Sho knew exactly what he was talking about and will himself not to think about it.

Trying to quickly change the subject, Sho spoke again “Well now that you’re here, wanna go out for breakfast?” Aiba’s grin came back full force at the offer. “Haaai~!” Sho smiled at his friend’s innocent attitude and phoned up a local restaurant to make reservations for the two of them for breakfast.

Once Sho got washed and dressed, they both put on their disguises and walked to the restaurant. The pair were seated in one of the private booths to the back of the restaurant. Once they had ordered there breakfast, Aiba started up the conversation. “Ne…Sho-chan, do you not like Noriko-chan or something?”  Sho tensed up and looked at the other man slowly “What do you mean? Of course I like Noriko-chan.”

Aiba didn’t look convinced “Demo… then why do you always make excuses not to be there whenever she’s around? And tense up or cringe whenever one of us mentions her in conversation? And don’t tell me you don’t because I know you do, I see a lot more things than people think I do.” Aiba announced, surprising Sho at his observance.

Sho somehow knew he wasn’t going to get out of explaining this one, and sighed. “Masaki….it’s not that I don’t like Noriko, on the contrary, I like her more than I should… and that’s the reason.” He paused for a second to let Aiba take it all in before continuing “It hurts when I see her and Nino together, it hurts knowing that I’ll never have a chance with her. I just… I just need to keep some distance between Noriko and myself until I can sort my feelings out.” he finished off, letting out a sad sigh and rested his head in his arms.

Aiba looked at the older man and sighed softly, giving him a sad smile. “Sho-chan, I understand your feelings, demo… you and I both know what Noriko’s like. If you avoid her anymore than you already are, she  _will_  notice and start asking questions, or coming round to find you in person.” Aiba said softly to the man.

Sho lifted his head out of his arms enough so he could look at Aiba “what should I do then Masaki...?” he asked in a voice that made Aiba want to go and hug his friend. “Try and distract yourself from the situation, focus you attention on something else, or take up a hobby. I don’t know Sho-chan….but don’t ignore her it will just make things worse… trust me.” Aiba said touching his older friends arm in understanding.

Sho didn’t know how Aiba seemed to understand his feelings, and he knew he was more than likely never going to know either. Aiba wore his emotions on his sleeves yes, but he kept his secrets to himself. He nodded in acceptance at Aiba’s answer and throughout the rest of breakfast they tried to come up with some kind of hobby to distract Sho from his feelings.

The pair finished breakfast and walked back to Sho’s apartment. Once they got inside Aiba noticed something on Sho’s coffee table “Sho-chan, why do you have a English newspaper on the table?” Sho looked over at said newspaper and shrugged. “A friend of mine brought it round and I like trying to figure out what it says occasionally so I haven’t thrown it yet.” Aiba nodded at the explanation, then his eyes widened as if he had just realised something.

“Ne Sho-chan! Why don’t you learn English as your distraction! You’ve always wanted too so why not start now?”Sho thought about it for a while. ‘ _On one hand it could bring on stress I just don’t need, but then again I managed go to college whilst working so I might as well try…_ ’ Sho thought to himself and then nodded at Aiba. “I think I will Aiba-chan.” Aiba smiled at the faint smile he noticed on Sho’s face.

The 2 men chatted and watched a film for a few hours before Aiba decided to head home. Sho saw him to the door, and just as he was about to turn back in the woman who he met this morning appeared from the stair way. “Ah!” she exclaimed softly when she noticed him at his door way, once again staring at her. She bowed politely before speaking “Gomen about this morning, I would have been late for my first day at work if I didn’t rush off.” She said walking over to him.

Sho chuckled softly “Don’t worry, I figured it was something like that.” A light blush appered over the womans face as she smiled. “Ano I wanted to introduce myself before but as I said, I didn’t have enough time. Hajimemashite, Seto Elizabeth Desu, Demo Most people just call me Elle. Dozo Yoroshiku.” She said with another small smile and a bow.

“Hajimemashite, Sakurai Sho desu. Dozo Yoroshiku.” Sho smiled and bowed back. He was a little bit confused however. Sho, out of all the member of Arashi was never one to be conceited, well not much anyway, but he didn’t quite understand how the girl didn’t seem to know who he was. Arashi were all over the TV and they had billboard up with their faces on them. They were in magazines and on the radio, it just didn’t make any sense as to how this woman hadn’t mentioned it as of yet. Albeit that had only introduced themselves and said hello.

Sho let it slide for the moment in favour of starting up a conversation with Elle. “So Seto-san, when did you move in next door?” Elle tapped her chin once in thought “I moved in about 3 days ago…but I’ve been in Japan for about a month now staying with friends and trying to arrange for all my stuff to be shipped over to the apartment.” She explained. Sho nodded “So where did you live before?” he questioned again, he didn’t know why he was questioning the woman so much, but there was something about her that made him want to know more.

Elle’s smile faltered slightly at the question “England.” Came the short reply. Sho realised there had to be a reason for her moving, and the reason must have been bad if the short reply was anything to go by. Elle quickly changed the subject around on him “So Sakurai-san, have you ever visited England before?” Sho shook his head. “Ano…I know this might sound a bit conceited Seto-san, Demo, Do you know who I am?” Even though the question wasn’t at all related to the topic they were on, Sho couldn’t keep his curiosity inside anymore.

Elle giggled covering her mouth lightly in a cute fashion with her fingertips. “Of course I know who you are Sakurai-san. Your Sakurai Sho of Arashi. Singer, Dancer, Presenter and newscaster. And before you ask why I’m not freaking out about living next to a celebrity, but you’re a human being like everyone else and I don’t see why I should treat you differently. I see people for who they are and not for their Job titles.” Elle explained with a soft smile.

Sho was stunned at the explanation. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. There seriously was something about Elle that made him want to know more about her.

End Chapter 1

 

_Lol that too me a loooong time to write... ah well it got here eventually xD Arigatou for waiting paitently! <3_

_Next Chapter is Chapter 2 to Noriko & Nino's Story :) _


	3. Chapter 2 [Nino & Noriko]

_Homecoming:_ _Nino & Noriko Side._

Chapter 2

“What baby?”

Nino’s head snapped behind him towards the front door and Noriko just looked wide eyed at the entrance of her roommate. When no one spoke for a couple of minutes, Aiba asked again “What baby?” he questioned the couple. Nino looked at Aiba, then at his shocked girlfriend and then back at Aiba. He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out.

Aiba walked closer to the pair and decided to ask another question “Is Noriko-chan pregnant, Are you pregnant Noriko-chan?” he asked seriously, looking straight at the couple. Noriko looked at Nino who nodded “We gotta tell everyone sooner or later Riko-chan…” He said with a sigh, and then turned towards Aiba “Yes Masaki, she’s pregnant.” Aiba’s Eyes grew wide, and no sooner than Nino gave him the confirmation, he was over enveloping Noriko in a hug.

“Uwaaa~! I’m so happy for you two!” he cried out, permanent grin now set in place. Noriko smiled back and hugged him in return.  Moved back and turned to him, who was giving him a look that pretty much said ‘ _if you hug me I WILL kill you_ ’ Regardless of the unspoken threat, As Aiba knew that Nino was more bark than bite, he rushed over and gave the younger man a hug too.  Nino sighed but let a small smiled tug at his lips. If there was anyone to make the best of a situation it was Aiba.

Once Aiba had come down off of his excited high, he frowned “Ano… Nino-kun, are you gonna tell Johnny-san about this?” Noriko’s gaze became sad again at the thought of the trouble Nino would more than likely get into because of her, but she became less tense when she felt Nino’s hand slip into hers and squeeze gently. “Hai, I have to Aiba-chan, this is a bit too big not to inform him about, He already knows about Me and Noriko and the fact that Noriko is Jun sister, So hopefully there won’t be too much agro.” Nino said, his own frown taking place on his face.

Aiba plonked down in front of the pair on the floor, and placed a hand on both of their knees “What about if we go together, as Arashi and inform him. If he can see that we all support you and will help you both out, then everything should be fine.” Noriko placed her hand over Aiba’s hand. She was thankful for the idea, and if it were possible then she would love for it to happen, however…”Demo Ma-kun… Toshi-kun, Sho-kun and Aniki, don’t know yet… not only that, but I don’t know how Aniki and Sho-kun will take the news. I mean you know how Jun Nii-chan is at the best of times when it comes to me and Kazu-kun, and Sho-kun….Well Sho-kun seems to not like me anymore.” Noriko’s expression fell even further and both men could tell that she was close to crying.

Nino placed his arms around Noriko and brought him to her. Whilst Aiba patted and stroked her head. “Ano…Noriko-chan, It’s not that Sho-chan doesn’t like you, He’s just going through a bit of a tough time at the moment, you know with preparing for the Olympics and such.” Aiba said, trying to make himself sound convincing, which lucky enough worked for Noriko, but by the look Nino gave him, he could tell he didn’t believe it.

Noriko nodded into Nino’s chest in acceptance. Nino kissed her forehead in return, then looked over at Aiba. “Aiba-chan, Noriko and myself want to tell the others ourselves, so please don’t go and do what you usually do and blurt this out to everyone.” Aiba pouted “Mou…. I don’t always do that! Its just by accident most of the times anyways…” Nino rolled his eyes “Well then take extra care to make sure this one doesn’t come out by accident.” Nino finalised with a glare in Aiba’s direction, making the older boy continue pouting but nod.

After a while things settled down in the apartment, and Noriko set out to make dinner for the 3 of them, only to realise she had forgotten to buy something this morning. Quickly grabbing her purse and jacket she told the boy’s she would be back in 5 minutes and to keep an eye on the oven.

As soon as the door closed, Nino turned to Aiba. “What’s going on with Sho-chan?” Nino questioned Aiba, face much more serious than it was 2 seconds ago and making Aiba jump in surprise at the sudden question. Aiba shrugged his shoulders, “He’s busy with the Olympics and stuff…” Aiba tried again, not wanting to tell Nino the real reason. Nino stared at the man pointedly “Don’t give me that crap Masaki, I know that’s not the real reason, so spill!” Nino all but demanded, making Aiba sigh. “Okay…I’ll tell. Sho-chan… he’s…he’s…he likes Noriko-chan. A lot. But Noriko-chan has you, and as happy as he is to see the both of you happy, it hurts him. So he’s trying to avoid Noriko-chan the best he can because he thinks it will be better that way.” Aiba explained.

Nino’s expression was one of a person already in the know however, and that confused Aiba. “Okay, I got the feeling that Sho-chan had feelings for Noriko, however, that doesn’t explain why he feel the need to avoid her. If he likes her as much as you say he does he should know that avoiding her is only going to make things worse.” Aiba was once again confused by Nino’s weird acceptance of the situation. “Okay, One, I’ve already talked to him about that and he’s going to take up a hobby to distract him, and two, why are you taking this so well? If one of my friends told me that one of my other close friends had a crush on my girlfriend, I’m not sure I would be so accepting…” Nino raised an eyebrow as is to say ‘please who are you trying to kid, of course you would.’ To which Aiba just shrugged at.  Nino shrugged in return to the question “Wakanaiyo. Maybe its because I had an inkling that that was the situation, or maybe its because I know nothing would come of it anyway because I know Noriko would never cheat on me.”  Nino explained the best he could.

Aiba looked suspiciously at Nino for a second as he asked “You would never cheat on Noriko-chan right?” “No.” came the imitate response, until a smirk tugged at Nino lips and he continued “Unless it was with Oh-chan, but then Noriko would understand and I get the feeling her and Kuro-chan would be there taking pictures anyways.” Aiba chuckled at the response “Plus you really think I would want a death sentence from Jun-chan?” Aiba nodded understandingly. “Well seeing as we had to hold him back when you broke up with Noriko the first time, and he really wanted to kick your ass then, I can only imagine…” Nino cringed at the memory “Ugh… don’t remind me…” he said unconsciously rubbing his cheek where Jun had punched him.

The two friends chatted for a while longer until Noriko came home with more things than they expected. “Urm…Noriko-chan…? Whats with the load of bags?” Aiba looked rushing over with Nino to help the girl struggling with the bags. Noriko gave the boys a sheepish smile, “Ano… there was a sale on…” Both boys chuckled and placed the bags in the kitchen, helping the girl unpack.  

* * *

 

A Few days pasted, and Nino and Noriko still hadn’t figured out a way to tell Jun. Aiba had kept his promise although almost slipped up a few times. Usagi however, had let it slip to Ohno, who didn’t bother to bring the issue up with Nino or Noriko, so the couple didn’t actually know that he knew.

Jun had a photo shoot with Aiba and Ohno. Aiba was out getting his pictures taken and then it would be the group ones. Jun had decided that Ohno was being boring by searching up fishing news on his phone so he decided to drop on the sofa leader was on and started up a conversation. “Ne Riida, anything new in the world of Ohno Satoshi?” Ohno looked up from his phone and turned to look at Jun as if to say ‘ _really? your that bored?_ ’ Jun just shrugged and waited to an answer, and Ohno sighed knowing there was no way out when Jun was bored.

“Nothing Much, thinking about asking Usagi to move in with me…” He said as if moving in with your girlfriend wasn’t a big deal. Jun rolled his eyes “Only Riida would think of something big like that as ‘nothing much’” Jun chucked shaking his head. “What about Nino? Have you spoken to him about it yet?” Ohno shrugged and shook his head “no, but I don’t think that he will be too bothered with the news, he’s more than likely gonna be trying to find a place for Noriko and him and the baby.”

Jun’s jaw tightened “What baby…?” Ohno didn’t notice the sharp tone that left Jun’s mouth so he continued “Noriko’s and Nino’s baby.” Ohno said as if Jun didn’t understand the first time. Jun’s fists clenched in anger.

“WHAAAT?!”

**Chapter 2 end.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Jun’s out for blood lol. I apologise for this taking way to long however I just started college again for the first time in 5 years since. This time round I’m doing something that I actually want to do not something that someone else had told me to do. So wish me luck! And ill try to update as fast as possible though :D


	4. Chapter 2 [Sho & Elle]

_Homecoming:_ _Sho & Elle Side._

Chapter 2

From there first meeting, Sho hadn’t really had the chance to talk to Elle properly again, it was only a Short ‘Ohayou’ or ‘Konbanwa’ here and there. It was a tad frustrating to Sho, because as much as he denied it, he really did want to get to know his enigma of a neighbour better.

After a long day of outdoor shooting for New Zero, Sho trudged up the stairs to his apartment, only to bump into a tired looking Elle in the hallway. “Ah Konbanwa Seto-san.” Elle jumped in surprise at the greeting, not realising there was anyone else in the hall. She turned and gave a small smile to the man “Konbanwa Sakurai-san, Ogenki Desu ka?” Sho smiled at the younger woman “Hai, Genki Desu. Yourself?” Elle’s smile slipped a bit, but she answered “I’m a bit worn out from work, demo, I’m doing well.” There was something about Elle’s smile that made Sho come to the conclusion she was hiding something.

“Ne, Seto-san, are you free at the moment?” Elle blinked at the question “Eh? Now? Hai I’m free, why do you ask?” she asked confused as to why Sho would ask that sort of question. Sho smiled letting her know there nothing to be alarmed about “I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me? My treat.” He said. Elle thought about it for a minute and then shrugged “Sure! Why not.” She replied, then looked down at her state of dress and sighed “let me just go and get changed first.” She said rushing quickly into her apartment, muttering about ‘ _children and paints_ ’ making Sho chuckle. Whilst she got changed he himself quickly rushed into his own apartment and got changed into something more casual.

2 minutes later Sho was outside waiting for Elle to come out of her apartment. He did a one quick check to make sure he had his phone, keys and wallet, and also checking to see if his card was actually in his wallet, which he never used to do until Aiba and Nino decided to play a practical joke on him a few years ago. Hearing Elle’s door open Sho turned towards her to see her dressed in a simple black tank top, and black blue skinny jeans, she had a small cream coloured cardigan flung over her bag just in case. Elle smiled at the taller man and set off into step with him out of the apartment complex.

“Sooo, where are we going?” Sho smiled over at her as they continued there stroll in the direction of the small restaurant he knew. “Well I was thinking Sukiyaki? Is that okay with you?” Elle nodded “I haven’t had Sukiyaki since I arrived in Tokyo so I’m all up for that!” she said with a grin. The pair walked out of the apartment complex and down the road.  Elle laughed over the fact that Sho had to wear a hat, face mask and sunglasses in the late evening. Sho Pouted but agreed over the fact that it was strange, but necessary.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sho asked for one of their small booths, so that Sho could actually take off his disguise to eat and so they could have some privacy.  After taking a seat and ordering some drinks, Sho started up a conversation “So Seto-san, what do you work as that makes you so worn out in the evenings?” he asked with a small grin, making the woman in front of him smile in return “I’m an English and Art teacher for a Shougakko in Minato-ku.” Sho’s eyes widened slightly at the information “Ehhhh? Demo you look so young! And your already a fully qualified teacher?” Elle giggled “How old do you think I am Sakurai-san?” Sho’ eyebrows furrowed together as he thought. “20? 21?” he answered making Elle let out bubbles of laughter. “Sakurai-san, I’m 25, but I’ve always been told I have a young face.” She answered a few giggles still escaping her, especially when Sho’s face started to look like a fish out of water.

“Ehhhhh?! 25?!Your only a year younger than me!” Sho stated, still shocked.  Elle giggled again and nodded. The waiter knocked on their booth’s door and entered with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order, which they did.

They chatted a little bit more about Elle’s Job “So what grades to you teach?” Elle smiled softly “I teach grades 1&2 English and grades 5&6 Art. It a little tricky remembering all my students names and such but working with the children is fun.” Sho didn’t miss the nostalgic smile on the woman’s face and couldn’t help but wonder what happened before she moved over here. The spoke for a little while longer until there dinner arrived and continued to talk through. “So Sakurai-san besides being an idol and a newscaster, what do you like to do in your spare time?” Sho thought for a while “I like to read a lot I suppose, or spend as much time as I can with my family…Oh at the moment I’m studying English, but its rather difficult trying to learn a language on your own.” Sho said with a sheepish smile.

Elle looked rather surprised at that and then smiled as she thought of something “Well if you’re having trouble learning by yourself, I can always help out Sakurai-san, I am an English teacher after all.” She said with a giggle. Sho looked slightly shocked at the proposition, and slightly wondered why he didn’t think of it first. “Ano, would you mind?” Elle smiled at the question “I won’t mind Sakurai-san, I like teaching, I wouldn’t have chosen it as a job if I didn’t. Even if I do teach shougakusei, I can adapt to teach adults too.” Elle announced with a grin.

Sho grinned back. They both agreed on whenever Sho was free they would have a lesson together, As Sho’s schedule was quite hectic at the moment with the Beijing Olympics coming up, and as Elle was generally free I didn’t really matter to her when the lessons were.

They finished dinner and walked back to their apartments and exchanged phone numbers. Elle smiled at the man from inside her doorway “Thank you for dinner Sakurai-san.” he smiled back “No problem, I’ll message you when I’m next free.” Elle nodded with a small blush dusting over her cheeks. “Okay, ill start editing some of my exercises that I have for the children for you to do.”  She said with a smile. Sho chuckled lightly and nodded “Oyasumi Seto-san.” he announced walking over to his door. “Oyasumi Sakurai-san.” Elle replied and shut her door.

TBC….

 

_GAH OMG IM SO SORRY!!!! Honest to god or what evers up there I am! I just started college again for the first time in 5 years and I’ve finally got a job again so things have been a bit hectic! And im really sorry its such a sort chapter, but I figured its better to put something up than leave it for another month or 2 >.< so this is what I wanaged to scrape up. I had started this chapter before all the hectic came about, and then because I stopped it half way through I lost my train of thought… I knew what needed to be in the chapter, its just how I wanted to word it, and it neded up more as a filler chapter than anything else now, which slightly sucks, but what can you do~ _

_Next up is Noriko and Nino Chapter 3 And im also gonna try and start up Moving away again, and see if I can try and finish that, IF you like An Cafe, Please check out Moving Away, tis a threesome fic with Takuya/OC/Kanon which might slightly be based on a fantasy of mine~ Non-chan and Taku-chi were always my fave 2 in An Cafe <3 lol_

 


	5. Chapter 3 [Nino & Noriko]

_Homecoming:_ _Nino & Noriko Side._

Chapter 3

On his way to work that morning, Nino felt on edge. He wasn’t sure as to why, but he just had that feeling. Ohno had mailed him last night to  say that he was staying round Usagi’s and not to wait up, so he pretty much had the whole evening to muse over his sudden situation.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he wasn’t worried, because he was as scared as hell. He loved Noriko more than anything, and he was happy she was having his child. However he wasn’t sure he was ready. He wasn’t really good with children and he was part of Arashi, one of the busiest groups in Johnny’s. He was Always on tours, or Varity shows, if not those then he was practising for a new song or choreography, not to mention any drama’s that he gets asked to be in. He just about had enough time to spend with Noriko as it was.

Needless to say that yesterday’s evening didn’t really accomplish much, other than frustrating himself further.

He arrived in the car park at work and noticed that Jun & Sho’s cars were already there. As he walked up to Arashi’s room, the edgy feeling came back full force. Nervously he opened the door “Ohayo.”  He greeted Sho, who was, as usual, reading the newspaper and Jun who appeared to be glaring in his direction and stomping over towards him.

Nino back up a little, noticing the look in Jun’s eyes. When Jun arrived in front of Nino he grabbed the smaller man by his collar and started yelling profanities at him, none of which Nino could understand.

When Sho saw Jun get up and march over towards Nino, he decided now would be a good time to stop reading and be on alert. He rushed over when Jun grabbed hold of Nino’s collar and started yelling at him, and dragged him away from the shorter man.

Aiba & Ohno chose that moment to walk in the room greeting the 3 of them, then slightly freaking out at the site of the raging Jun, then at Sho who was holding him back from Nino who was looking at Jun as if he was crazy.

“Uh whats going on guys?” Aiba asked the group of 3 tentively, not noticing Ohno biting his lips nervously behind him. Jun turned to Aiba and then back to Nino, glaring at him once again. “Ninomiya got my little sister pregnant!” Nino’s eyes widened as he finally realised what this was about.

Hearing the news, Sho’s grip slacked slightly on Jun as the shock of Jun’s statement set in allowing Jun to escape and grab Nino again, this time making Aiba and Ohno rush and pull him away.  Jun started ranting again as Aiba pulled him to the other side of the room. Ohno whacked the back of Sho’s head as he past him to get to Nino to pull the man out of his shock, which it did and Ohno gained a glare for it.

Ohno bent down to Nino’s level, as the younger man was now sitting on the floor in shock “How in the hell did he find out! Noriko and I were waiting for a good chance to tell him together so **_this_** didn’t happen.” Nino Hissed to his older friend. Ohno looked nervously at the younger man before he spoke “Ano… that was kind of my fault… I was talking to Jun at the photoshoot yesterday and I didn’t know he didn’t know….” Nino looked at his friend in slight angered confusion “What?! How the hell do you know?! I haven’t even told you yet! And I’m almost certain Noriko hasn’t either.” “Usagi told me.” Was the short reply. Nino took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down, and pulled out his phone.

Ohno looked at the younger man confused “Nino what are you doing?” Dialling a number and putting the phone up to his ear Nino replied “Calling Noriko.”  Ohno sighed and nodded. Nino waited a while before the other end was picked up “Moshi Moshi?” Nino smiled slightly at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice “Hey Riko-chan.” “Eh? Kazu-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?” Noriko asked worriedly wondering why Nino was calling her when she knew he was at work at the moment.

“Iie, Oh-chan managed to let it leak to Jun about the baby.” He heard Noriko Curse on the other end of the line. “Wakkata. I’ll be at the Jimusho in 10 minutes, and I’ll call you to come and get me, cause I know that receptionist won’t let me up…” Nino could tell she was glaring at something just by the tone in her voice and held back a chuckle. “Hai, I’ll be waiting.” He said and hung up the phone.

Turning to Ohno, he told him that Noriko would be here in 10 minutes and then glanced over at Jun who was still cursing and glaring at him from across the room with Aiba sitting next to him trying to calm him down and Sho gripping onto Jun’s arm so he wouldn’t move, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

After 10 long minutes of awkward silence, Nino’s ringtone sliced through the air.  Quickly picking it up he told Noriko he will be down in a second, to which he hung up the phone and got up and exited the room, not without hearing Jun shout out at him again.  

Rushing downstairs to the reception, he saw Noriko trying to explain who she was here to see and the receptionist glaring at her telling her to leave. Nino would have chuckled if it hadn’t been for the current situation needing to be sorted out. “Riko-chan.” He called out making both women turn to him, one with a smile the other with a expression of disbelief. “Kazu-kun!” Noriko exclaimed with a sigh of relief. Nino smiled at his girlfriend and walked over to where she and the receptionist were and signed Noriko in. After he did so, he turned to the receptionist “Ano, if Matsumoto-san here ever comes in again and asks for any member of Arashi, please just send her straight up, I can confirm that she is Matsumoto Jun’s younger sister.” The receptionist nodded hastily and Nino bowed slightly in return, Noriko following before the pair of them walked to the elevator to go upstairs.

Whilst in the elevator, Nino allowed himself to rest his head on Noriko’s shoulder and let out a sigh. “Kazu…Its gonna be alright…” Noriko murmured, turning towards the older man and embracing him. Nino nodded “I hope so Riko-chan, I hope so…” after a little while of waiting, they got to the floor where Arashi was situated. Holding onto Nino’s hand and giving it a little squeeze, Noriko knocked and then entered the door.

Jun was about to start yelling again, thinking it was Nino re entering the room, which in a sense it was, but he was surprised to see his younger sister at the door first. “Noriko…” Noriko walked over to her older brother and stood in front of him. “Jun, I’m Pregnant, Kazu is the father, I did want Kazu and I to tell you but you found out ahead of time and for that I’m sorry.” She said calmly.  Jun snapped out of his shock and went straight back into his angered mode “Noriko! How could you let yourself get pregnant, how could you be so stupid?! What are Okaa-san and Otou-san going to think? Did you think about Arashi either? About what could happen to the band if it were to leak out that one of its members got another members sister pregnant?!” he exclaimed in anger at his little sister.

As soon as that last word came out of his mouth a surrounding slap echoed through the room. Noriko stood there glaring at her brother who was holding his cheek to where she slapped him. “Jun for starters I am 23! I’m not a teenager, so do not treat me like one! I did not LET myself get pregnant, sometimes these things just happen no matter what precautions you may take.  As for Okaa-san and Otou-san, what difference does it make what they think? when have they _ever_ given a damn about what I do anymore, if you’ve forgotten, _you_ are the ‘golden child’.  And lastly, you don’t think that I think about what could happen to Arashi?! I’ve thought about that ever since I found out that I was pregnant, wait no I’ve thought about that since I started dating Kazu, even when we dated the first time round it was constantly on my mind. But funnily enough Nii-san, there is **nothing** I can do about that! I try my hardest to make sure that no information about any of your private lives, especially, yours and Kazu-kun’s doesn’t get leaked, and I will continue try throughout this pregnancy.”

 Jun flinched and looked down in shame at what he said. He knew that the topic of his and Noriko’s parents was a sore spot for her and he knew better than to bring it up, He also knew that she had been doing the very best she could not to let any information about the band leak since she was in High school and the band had been formed, even before then when he had joined the jimusho.  He sighed and looked up at his younger sister, regret at what he said clearly shown on his face. “Gomen Noriko… it’s Just…” he started but couldn’t finish off his sentence.

Noriko sighed and shook her head “I understand Jun nii-san, demo… you need to realise that whilst I am your little sister, I’m not a little girl anymore, I’m a young woman who has a life of her own.” She paused and then started again “Jun nii-san, I’m not going to lie to you, I’m scared as hell about having this baby, and whilst I know I’ll have Kazu by my side, I really need my big brother there to help me along too.” She said looking at her older brother with a soft pleading look.

Jun took his sister into his arm and brought her in for a hug “I’m sorry imouto…of course I’ll be there to help you.” Noriko smiled into her brother’s chest whispering an ‘Arigatou’.

 

 

**_End Chapter 3_ **

 

Well that took much longer than I thought it would to write~ well either way its written now. Im not promsing quick updates anymore because theres no point, as I suck at sticking to them lol so I’m just going to promise to update as soon as  I can instead, it makes more sense that way lol~


End file.
